I Run This Show Now
by DreamerQueen3631
Summary: What if you woke up in the Kissed by the Baddest Bidder game? Well, I did now I'm gonna run it like I own it. Look out world, I run this game now! I am not gonna be the damsel in distress, maybe occasionally to get some action with Soryu but I know martial arts, I'll kick your ass. Only positive comments and feedback please!


Do you know the Kissed by the Baddest Bidder game? I do, I woke up in it. At first, I thought it was a dream; no screaming kids running around purposely breaking stuff, no more lazy caretakers that much prefer to be on their phones then cleaning or _taking care_ of the children, and no back pain from sleeping on such an awful piece of trash I get to call a bed, but as time went on and the sun slowly rose in the sky I realized that everything was going too slowly to be a dream. My dreams are quick and uncomfortable to the point it always felt as if I didn't sleep at all, so I did the only two things I knew to test if this was a dream or not. In dreams you can't feel pain, one may think they're in pain because of subconscious knowledge that it's suppose to hurt but you're not in actual pain, so I slapped myself and kicked the wooden dresser next to the bed. I felt stinging pain in my face and foot. Okay then, let's try the second method. In dreams you don't have ten fingers and ten toes, one's subconscious mixes it up so there is either more than ten or less but never ten. I hold my hands up in front of my face and start counting. I got exactly ten. Excitement started to build up in me, I may have a chance to start over and start over away from that God awful foster home. I took a deep breath and looked down at my toes. I counted exactly ten. I was jumping up and down like an excited school girl, squealing in joy.

After that episode of girl turned energizer bunny, I took a look around the room. A queen sized bed was in the corner of the room with a royal blue comforter covering the mint green sheets wrapped around the bed. The bed frame, dresser, nightstand, and bookshelves were all a deep brown wood as object varying from books to framed photos to little trinkets covered them. The walls were painted a beautiful grayish-blue. This room is basically my dream room, small but homey. I stepped out of the room and into a Kitchen-living room combo. Much like the room, wooden table, chairs, TV stand, and bookshelves. The walls were painted a turquoise with a grey trimming lining the bottom and top of the wall. The kitchen has a split door refrigerator and a five burner stove. Opening all the cupboards I saw foods of all varieties, and the fridge was full too. I searched around the house more and found a small bathroom with a corner stand-in shower, a toilet, and wooden cupboards holding up the sink. A small place to live but comfy for one.

I take a deep breath in and look in the full body mirror in the bathroom to take in my new appearance. I went to bed with short pink hair, standing at 5'5 with an anorexic frame, because I barely got food. Now, I'm a 5'9, long haired brunette woman, a bit on the heavy side, but all the weight is in all the right places. I have a good hourglass figure goin' on with a breast size I've dreamed of wanting. My eyes are no longer the boring brown, but a beautiful baby blue so light it's almost white laying on a heart shaped face, above a button nose and full lips. I looked hot. In the corner of my eyes, I saw a scale leaned up against the wall to keep out of the way. I bit my lip, contemplating whether I should check to see how heavy I am. I mean, I'm not an overly large woman with rolls and stretch marks, but I am a little. . . thick. After a good minute of debating with myself, I shrug my shoulder saying ' _screw it_ ' and lay the scale down flat. I stepped up and watched the needle shoot up around and land on 189. Eleven pounds away from 200. I began to feel depressed at being so heavy, but then I looked in the mirror and my mood improved. I looked hot and not as heavy as I am.

I left the bathroom and I saw something I never took notice of before, a desk in the corner of the living room under a giant bulletin board covered in post its and other papers. How I didn't notice it before, I don't know. On the desk was this thick leather bound book with flaps at the ends brought together in the middle of the cover and has a lock holding them together. I search around the desk for the key but nothing came up, I rubbed the back of my neck and something rough scratched me. I hooked my finger around what scratched me and it was a necklace, sliding my finger all the way around the chain I found something hanging onto the chain in front of my chest. It was a key. I took off the necklace to try the key in the lock, it worked. I pushed the flaps down and opened the book.

It was one of those four sided books rolled up into one kind of things, what are they called? Anyway, one side was an address book with numbers and subtitles of relation, another side is a notebook with usernames and passwords for things varying from Netflix to bank accounts with numbers of what I presume is the accounts sum. The next side is copies of ID card, driver's license, medical card, library card, etc. The last side was another notebook that has a title of Goals underlined and what seems like a list follows it for pages upon pages, each one dated of what I assume is when the goal was written, some has another date probably the day the goal was achieved. Well, this was convenient, everything I need to know right here. I lean back in the chair and smile at this good fortune.

So, my name is no longer Jazmine Hamilton, it's Renee Hiroko. I was born April 25, glad that's still the same, in Kyoto, Japan. I'm 26 years-old and living alone in a beautiful house on the outskirts of Kyoto.

I look away from the book and up at the bulletin board. I took my time reading each and every paper and post it notes. The papers and post it notes were filled with important events with dates and times, some were letters from people I didn't know but after checking the address book they were friends and family who live around the world. I saw something sticking out from behind the bulletin board, a corner of a piece of paper. I pulled it and a board slid out from behind the bulletin, it was three giant calendars each title different. The one at the top of the board was titled ' _Private Life_ ' with doctor appointments and some of the events from the bulletin written on it with post it note stating what needs to be done that day. The calendar in the middle of the board is titled ' _Work Life_ ' with more of the events from the bulletin on it, again with post it notes stating what needs to be done. Off to one side of the calendar is a small stack of papers tacked to the board, that's what I pulled, and it's documents and letters from my new job. Apparently, I was hired as a maid at a hotel and is moving into their staff dormitories in two weeks, then I start my training. I looked through the papers again to see what hotel I'm gonna be working at and when I found the name I nearly dropped everything in my hands. The hotel is called Tres Spades, you know the one that only exists in a game.

I began to hyperventilate from both fear of having gone mad and excitement because I'm in my favorite game, at least favorite simulator game. I was getting light headed and the world around me began to spin, I quickly sat back down in the chair and put my head in between my knees. I forced myself to take deep breathes and to make my mind go blank. It took me a good five minutes to calm down before I could lift my head from in between my knees, when I did I leaned back in the chair and just kinda sagged into the chair as I let my mind run wild with thoughts of being in a game simulator. I feel crazy, but I'm filled with relief. I'm away from the starvation, the abuse, the hospital visits, the screaming kids, the lazy caretakers, the broken furniture, I'm away from it all. I smile at the papers in my hands, wet blobs began to form at the bottom of the papers in my hands. I didn't know where it was coming from until I touched my face and my hand came away wet, I was crying. I was crying in happiness. I let myself cry for a moment before wiping away the tears and continue on with my exploration.

I took a deep breath and stood up to inspect the last calendar at the bottom of the board. It was titled ' _Family Holidays_ ' and again it had some of the events from the bulletin marked on the calendar plus birthdays, reunions, anniversaries, and death-a-versaries, which included this life's parents. So, again I'm an orphan, at least this time my parents died instead of abandoning me. Same thing with the post it notes stating what needs to be done on those specific days. Taking a look through this specific calendar shows that I celebrate more of an American way than a Japanese one.

 _Wonder why?_ I thought as I looked away from the calendar and made my way to the other side of the desk to look through the filing cabinet. There was medical documents, I apparently have many broken bones or sprained limbs and after digging further in the drawer I see why, I was in mix martial arts. Pictures of me with my uniform on, receiving my next colored belt, hopefully I remember that if I'm actually in KBTBB. More pictures was found, which is surprising since the walls and shelves are already covered in them. I was in archery, which is something I took up in my last life too.

God, I hope this isn't just a dream.

Anyway, I spent a goods few hours reading through all the documents and letters, and looking at each and every picture that was stuff in the drawers of the filing cabinet. I found out why I celebrate an American way then Japanese, my parents were Americans and I was just born in Japan during one of their vacations. I have a Japanese last name because I was so attached to my last foster parents I took up their name, but then they died in a car accident.

I finished reading the last piece of paper and let out a tired sigh. My eyes are tired of reading and my neck hurts from always looking down to read. I put the paper back in the cabinet and stood up to stretch. I felt my back pop and release pressure that felt really nice. I looked at the clock and saw that it's 1:30 in the afternoon and I still haven't eaten anything. I went got the kitchen and searched the fridge. All I can remember at the moment is how to cook an omelet, so eating an omelet it is.

After eating a very delicious omelet and cleaning up my mess, I laid down on the cobalt blue couch to recap my day.

Okay, so, I went to sleep as Jasmine Hamilton and woke up as Renee Hiroko. I'm 26 year-old and am an organized freak who is about to move into a staff dormitory to work at a hotel that is in game. A game I'm now in and feel relieve to be in it. I've been orphaned twice but manage to live on and create my dream home. I did mix martial arts which led to many hospital visits and archery which is the reason behind so many trophies around the house. I look hot. I don't have to starve. I just hope that this isn't a dream.

Now, what do I do? Should I try and follow the game or should I make this my own. I mean, going with the game course will give me an advantage to know what will happen next, but I don't feel like playing completely damsel in distress I know mix martial arts! Could I do half and half? Am I confident enough to run this game? Am I strong enough to stay in control?

. . . . .

Yes, yes I am.

Lookout world! I run this game now!


End file.
